the_missing_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis
"What makes me so special? I... I mean no disrespect, but... well." --Artemis to Eyagra. (Episode 7, 5:20) Artemis is a mousy brown, young female wolf with soft lavender eyes and a tan muzzle and underbelly. She obtains a small, purple heart shaped necklace from Eyagra after joining the Kingdom. Daughter of Maria and Calais. She is the main protagonist of the series. Voice Artemis is voiced by BlazeTheFireDragon. History Artemis is the sole surviving pup of Maria's litter. The young pup is one of the two current carriers of 'The Light'. Fearing for her pup's life, Maria is helped by an old friend to flee the capital. She is brought into "Region Four" by her mother and grows up alongside the pups Nuka and Kayden who also reside there. During the annual sorting of the pups, she accidentally discovers one of her powers, which leads to Queen Eyagra finding out Artemis is. When apprenticed under Eyagra, Blythe, the Queen's assistant, takes special interest in her and continually checks up on her and her friends. Because of Artemis' special bond with the Queen, Eyagra gives her a heirloom necklace to cement their bond as mentor and apprentice. When the Queen holds the Gathering, Artemis begins to see that the Queen isn't as kind as she once believed, and leaves early. It is that night that she meets the Rebellion Leader, and begins to meet her on a regular basis, learning of the Kingdom's dark history. During this time, her friends (Nuka and Kayden) are elected as guards for Artemis and are trained to protect her. The Queen finds out of Artemis' meetings with the Rebellion Leader and is then able to locate their base. After the battle, Artemis vows to escape the castle, so she can get away from Eyagra's evil ways. However, she is thrown in the dungeon before she has a chance to escape. In the dungeon, she discovers that not only is the Rebellion Leader alive, but she is also Artemis' half sister, since they share Calais as a father who is also trapped in the dungeon. Narrowly avoiding being killed, she Zayne, Calais and the Rebellion Leader make their escape before Eyagra has a chance to kill them. The four are now on the run from Eyagra's guards, and are headed towards a safe destination to recoup and plan to save Nuka and Kayden, and save "The Light" Personality Rather hot-headed, Artemis can find herself very easily tempered and quick to act. She most often acts before thinking, and works off impulse. She is fiery and quick tongued, often having a cheeky or snide remark ready to go. Despite all of this, she often finds herself unsure of what to do, and becomes flustered, and frightened easily. Her tough exterior often breaks down when she finds herself in trouble and shows how scared she really is. Relationships Maria Artemis has a close bond with her mother, who is fiercely protective of her daughter. Maria is very often the voice of reason and is very easily able to calm her fiery daughter's hasty personality. Artemis doesn't know much of her mother's past, since she was always very closed off about it. She shares her mother's light pelt and quick tongue. Nuka Nuka is Artemis' first and best friend from Region Four. The pair grew up together and often worked together in their duties for their region. Artemis often remarks that Nuka should "stay out of her thoughts," because the pair know each other so well. After the battle, Artemis couldn't find her friend and is worried that the worst has happened. Kayden Another close friend to Artemis, Kayden is her lovable guy pal. The two are very different from one another, but find each other good company. As Kayden became more enticed with being a guard in the Kingdom, Artemis begins to notice Kayden is changing, and she fears it is because of Eyagra's command. Eyagra Eyagra takes a very keen interest in Artemis, after she finds out that she is one of the carriers of the light. Without wasting any time, she elects Artemis as her 'heir' and begins to convince her that the Kingdom is doing good for the wolves in the land. She goes as far as to give a necklace 'given by her mother' to Artemis as a symbol of their friendship. It is later discovered that the necklace was intended to quell her powers and make Artemis more controllable. However, the necklace fails, and breaks apart, leaving only half on Artemis. Blythe Confused as to why Blythe takes such interest in her, Artemis is sort of put off, and intrigued by the Assistant's strange behavior towards her. It's as though Blythe know's something she isn't telling Artemis. Rebellion Leader After they begin meeting one another, the Rebellion Leader takes Artemis to the rebel's camp. During their visits, the Rebellion leader begins to tell Artemis about the history of the Kingdom, and begins to explain to her "the light" and her connection to it. After the battle and her capture, Artemis discovers that this strange wolf has been her half-sister all along, and has been keeping it a secret from her. Furious at this, Artemis refuses to talk to her older sister. Calais Not much is known of her relationship with Calais as of yet. Only that she is his daughter. Holt Artemis has some romantic feelings toward him. Trivia * Artemis was the first character created for "The Missing Light" however, she was not the first designed. Blythe's design was around far longer than the series. * Artemis is named after the Greek god of the same name. Artemis the goddess represents "the wild, animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and protector of young girls" * Before Nuka was written, Artemis was going to have a side romantic plot with Kayden, but was scrapped. * Originally, Eyagra was going to be Artemis' mother, but was later changed and Maria was created. * Artemis and Zayne might have romantic feelings for each other.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trBr8R6DL14 However, this is unknown at the moment. Family Members Mate -- ''None'' Mother -- 'Maria - ''Deceased, as of Episode Four 'Father -- '''Calais - ''Living 'Full Siblings -- '''Unnamed Pups ''- Deceased '''Half-'Sister -- '''Rebellion Leader ''- Living Category:Characters